1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling temperature of warm water of a bidet, and more particularly, to a method of controlling temperature of warm water of a bidet which enables the warm water to be precisely maintained at a set temperature by checking the temperature of cleaning water in a storage tank using a sensor in real time, and gradually controlling the intensity of power supplied to a heating unit on the basis of the checked water temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional warm water storage type bidet. The bidet includes a water supply means 1 for supplying cleaning water, a storage tank 2 for storing the cleaning water supplied from the water supply means 1, a heating means 3 for heating the water in the storage tank 2 to maintain the water at a certain temperature, a flow rate adjustment part 4 for adjusting a flow rate of the cleaning water discharged from the storage tank 2, a cleaning nozzle 5 installed at a water outlet port of the flow rate adjustment part 4 for ejecting water to a user's rectal area, a bidet nozzle 6 installed at the water outlet port of the flow rate adjustment part 4 for ejecting water to a user's genitals, a nozzle cleaning part 7 for cleaning the cleaning nozzle 5 and the bidet nozzle 6, a key part 8 having a plurality of keys for performing the cleaning and bidet functions, a temperature sensor 9 for detecting current temperature of the cleaning water stored in the storage tank 2, a seating sensor 10 for detecting whether a user is seated on a closet seat, and a controller 11 for operating the flow rate adjustment part 4 in response to input of the key part 8 to discharge the cleaning water through the cleaning nozzle 5 or the bidet nozzle 6, and controlling the heating means 3 to allow the cleaning water detected by the temperature sensor 9 to be maintained at a target temperature.
In the bidet as described above, as shown on FIG. 2, a conventional method of controlling the temperature of warm water includes applying power to the heating means 3 to 100% when the current temperature of the cleaning water in the storage tank 2 detected by the temperature sensor 9 is lower than the target temperature, and cutting the power supply of the heating means 3 when the current temperature of the cleaning water in the storage tank 2 is higher than the target temperature after supplying the power.
However, in the conventional method, the cleaning water in the storage tank 2 is heated by applying a power of 100% to the heating means 3 to allow the warm water to be maintained at a temperature set to perform the cleaning and bidet functions, thereby causing overheating of the cleaning water.
In addition, while the cleaning water in the storage tank 2 is checked using the temperature sensor 9 in real time, since the power applied to the heating means 3 is fully applied or cut, it is difficult to precisely control the temperature of the warm water discharged in real time.